


His Human

by Yolo_Queen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Character Study, Expressing disapproval for some of the things the brothers have done, F/M, Femdom, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), side eyes belphegor for killing mc, this was supposed to be a smut how the fuck did angst get involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_Queen/pseuds/Yolo_Queen
Summary: His human likes his demon form… ordinarily in the context of Devildom, a world full of man-eating demons—that might be an insult.But to Mammon, it felt as if it was raining stars.*When his human feels like they're constantly on the losing end, Mammon's there to pick them back up again.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 309





	His Human

His human likes his demon form.

Mammon didn’t pay attention to a lot of things… class, the witches, Lucifer’s lectures, fine prints in contracts that usually got him into deep shit…

However, things were different with his human.

His human had turned him into a painter. Every frame she was in, she was a work of _art_. She was the subject of every piece, it didn’t matter what was in the background, the school’s cafeteria, her bedroom, a raging Lucifer prepared to throttle them into oblivion… they never once detracted from her overwhelming presence, her charisma, her elusiveness. She was an artistic masterpiece and he was the curator.

He was the Avatar of Greed, he wanted every collection that she featured in, hung up on his wall.

It was embarrassing, if he had to be honest.

A simple smile was enough to get his demon blood riled up, to excessively circulate under his skin until he felt like he was burning in her hellfire. It was a torturous experience, the way she drowned in him affection. Those lingering eyes, secretive glances, a teasing touch, he became hyper aware of just how much his human spoiled him. Buying him little trinkets so they could match, lending him money that she never expected to get back… it was delightfully suffocating, the tenderness she directed at him alone made him feel something tangible that was never quite verbalised amongst his brothers.

To put it simply, Mammon was completely smitten with his human.

* * *

Mammon took a deep breath, pensively glaring the door down before he rapped his knuckles against it, with the sole intention of getting wrecked tonight.

* * *

His human didn’t like it when his brothers went into their demon forms.

“It’s their way of intimidating me, of _terrifying_ me, to make sure I’m more _manageable_ to deal with. They _know_ what they’re doing but… they do it anyway.”

She had told him once, on the night Lucifer had almost killed her. She had shown up to his door, her cheeks stained with tears but she still smiled at him like the eternal sun who was forced to shine in the blistering winters, even though she was too weak to. It was a pitiful smile, the kind he couldn’t even consider beautiful because it was unstable, it kept shaking and losing form.

It was the very first time in his life Mammon wanted to clutch Lucifer by the throat and let him hang there.

“It always feels like things are being taken away from me, like I’m always so close, but the scene slips through my fingers and all of a sudden… I’m no longer on the stage.”

She had stayed in his bed, curled under the blankets that night. Mammon wanted to hug her, to bring her close and encompass her in all the unspoken feelings in his heart. But this wasn’t about him. They were face to face but he kept silent, letting her have the spotlight she deserved.

“But Mammon, when I’m with you, I never feel like that. I feel safe, I never have to worry about anything when you’re here. I can relax when you’re around. So, _thank you Mammon_ , for being the way that you are.”

His human likes his demon form… ordinarily in the context of Devildom, a world full of man-eating demons—that might be an insult.

But to Mammon, it felt as if it was raining stars.

* * *

“Oi [Name], let me in, will ya?!”

“Coming~!”

* * *

His human liked being in control.

She hated feeling helpless, and after everything that had happened to her, Mammon knew exactly why.

Ever since that night, Mammon vowed he would never be the cause of discomfort to his human. He could feel it from the way she’d inch a little closer to him when one of his brothers were in the room. From the way she had to plaster her smile with cement whenever she looked at Belphegor. At some point, he knew his brothers had noticed because for a while, guilt leaked into the air like acid and with the absence of an apology, it only made his human even more wary.

So, Mammon started doing little things where he could.

He no longer brashly barged into her room, but would knock loudly and claw obnoxiously at the door, whining like a stray cat that got caught in the rain. He’d always let her walk in front of him before she’d grin knowingly and linked arms with him for the rest of the way back home.

He let her whisper, “I love you,” into his ear, he let her fingers pull his chin down and let her kiss him until a thousand galaxies were imprinted on his tongue.

* * *

“So, what’d you need Mammon--”

“Do ya want me in my demon form?”

* * *

His human liked his demon form.

She had told him as such when Diavolo had held a ‘sleepover’ for the brothers and exchange students. He remembered the sweat building up, he was worried it’d be visible considering that his demon form involved 40% of his skin to be on display. He remembered thinking she was so beautiful, adorned in golden jewellery and a striking black dress— _that Lucifer had provided_ , he thought with a bitter taste. He remembered deliberating for thirty minutes on whether or not he should ask her to dance…

Only for it to go to waste with Lucifer stealing her from under his nose.

Even so, he had remembered the way her eyes had danced on chest, completely enthralled with his demon form. He remembered the way she bit her lip, how she almost licked her lips but caged her tongue behind her teeth since Lucifer had offered her a scathing side eye. He remembered the look in her eye when she had breathed out:

“Mammon, you’re _stunning.”_

He didn’t remember things very well after that point. His own skin was trying to disintegrate and he was certain he had turned scarlet. Lucifer had pulled her away and he could tell that she revelling in the fact that she had singlehandedly turned Lucifer into a side show, a mere obligation she had to deal with. Mammon felt light headed, he had wanted to chase after her, to kiss her senseless—but all he could do was keep Beelzebub company at the buffet table. He had spent the rest of that night watching the love of his life dancing with another man, accompanied by the racket of a rhinoceros devouring both the food _and_ the table, completely ruining any melancholic atmosphere that should have been at play.

Mammon didn’t pay attention to a lot of things, but he couldn’t help colouring with pride because every time she’d look past Lucifer’s shoulder…

She was staring at _him._

* * *

“Mammon, what are you, saying…?” she stammered, leaving the door ajar as Mammon stared back at her with a determined expression.

“Can I come in,” so Mammon said but it wasn’t framed as a _question,_ as it was as a statement. A little flustered with this bold side of him, she raised a brow in confusion.

“I-I mean, sure, but…” she trailed off when Mammon swiftly entered, closing the door behind him as he leaned against it in a surprisingly cool fashion.

Mammon looked up at his human, and he felt himself relishing the rare occurrence of their shocked face. He smiled a little before he steeled himself, he asked her again:

“Do ya want me in my demon form?”

She narrowed her eyes, questioning his sudden offer. His gaze flickered to her desk and saw that she had been doing work. Hm, he’s at the very least, certain that he’d be more entertaining. Although he was a little offended at how suspicious she was, letting it show with a small pout, he understood where it was coming from.

This _was_ completely unlike him after all.

* * *

Before he had met his human, Mammon had never been particularly shy around women.

Some were bold, wanting to conquer the second strongest demon of Devildom. Others were smitten by him, fans of his modelling work. Occasionally he’d indulge. He’s the Avatar of Greed after all. Yet, they were fleeting whims, a passing craving that would be over once the deed was done.

Yet, for his human, the flame rippling in his stomach would never go out. No, it would spread like a wildfire, one that reached the expanse of his lungs, his chest, his heart, _everything_. It would burn him, singe him, set his temperature alight from a single touch. He was _addicted_ to this human. It went beyond that though. It went beyond a craving, an obsession, a mere _want_.

The greed in Mammon’s soul had crawled out of his chest, ripping it open and claimed that it had never seen something so valuable, as this human.

Mammon liked collecting rare things, they were highly sought after and extremely lucrative in practice. Low in supply, high in demand, meaning he could control whatever price he sold it at. But _this,_ was different.

_She was different._

Perhaps it was something attributed to her naivety. Humans were fragile things, like pretty roses that would turn to crisp from too much sun, or would whither from a lack of it. Demons by comparison, were malleable metals, they didn’t break so easily. They had a higher pain tolerance than humans, it was just genetic makeup. And yet…

* * *

“[Name], didn’tcha hear me? I, the Great Mammon, am willing to show you my demon form.”

* * *

This was uncharacteristic of Mammon, to just show the human his demon form. Unlike his brothers, who would lose to their tempers, desires, their sins, ironically enough, if there’s one thing Mammon isn’t frivolous about, it’s his power. He’s never derived pleasure in flaunting his power in front of others with the intent to make them fear him. Make them submit. He finds that sort of tactic, cheating in a way—even if it _is_ Lucifer’s favourite move—it relies too much on the power difference and not on one’s own character.

Mammon was always expressive, and even if he was torn down for it, ridiculed for it, he saw no need to explain himself. He was the Avatar of Greed, why should he hide his desires? _Everyone_ should know that _everything_ belongs to him. He’s always been a taker. And yet, something that didn’t belong to him, had gone ahead and taken something from _him_ instead. At first, he was furious and had the full intention of getting it back. Yet, the oddest thing happened.

This human, who had taken his freedom, had returned it with no charge but a smile and a small request that he’d refer to her by her name.

His vision had coloured tinted gold. Even when he took his shades off, the world remained that way.

From there, this human kept giving him the affection he had always desired. She’d comb her fingers through his hair, tenderly brushing it out of his eyes and wiping away his tears away whenever they watched sad movies together. She’d drape herself over his shoulders when he was sitting alone on the doorsteps to cool off from a particularly scathing insult from his brothers. Her words would become as venomous as a snake’s when dealing with the aftermath, he imagined the blue in her veins were from the ice in her tone when she summoned a blizzard to reduce their toxic insults to playground tantrums.

Mammon had always been a taker. He was the pirate, seeking the illustrious treasure at the bottom of the forbidden cove. It had always been an adventure, a challenge, an adrenaline rush.

But for once in his life, someone gave to him without asking for anything back. To someone else, he had been their treasure. They had slowed his world down, until everything else became background noise.

Mammon finally got to taste gold, and it was better than Devildom’s entire supply of Grimm.

* * *

“Why?”

“Cause, I remember, ya kept lookin’ at it. And of course ya like it, it’s mine after all! Still, I-I… I wanna do something for ya,” Mammon began losing his nerve as he bashfully averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn as he huffed. “So, hurry up and let me to do this for ya, alright?”

When Mammon looked up again, he saw her eyes soften and he immediately felt like he was being doused by the sun when she smiled warmly enough to cast any feelings of loneliness he ever had.

“Okay,” she breathed out softly.

Mammon grinned proudly as he felt a sharp prick in between his shoulder blade, the temporary lingering pain of his past life etched onto his back kicked in before it went away as he morphed into his demon form. He smirked at her, puffing his chest out with confidence, licking his lips mischievously. Of course, the bravado immediately shattered when her eyes bored into him so intensely that it completely took his breath as he faltered. Now that he could feel her throbbing lust from a mere metre away, he realised what sort of implication he had confidently strode into her room for. He felt himself flush, ducking his head and crossed his arms defensively.

“W-well here it is, so just this once, I’ll let ya have your fun--”

Mammon felt the wind knocked out of him when she had advanced, thrusting her knee in between his legs with her fist right beside his head against the door. Mammon gulped, all his conviction that he had strut in with, must have promptly walked out as his thighs shook, he gulped audibly under lazy gaze.

“My fun… huh?” she whispered lowly as her left hand gently took him by the chin. “Mammon, you sure have gotten bold, I think I quite like it.” She smiled something deviously sweet as she licked her lips, before pointedly looking down. “It looks like you quite like this too.”

Mammon flushed deeply, flailing about. It was quite cute, watching him squirm as his blush travelled from his cheeks to his ears. It was as she said, her lingering eyes stayed trained on the rising bulge of his pants. She watched in fascination, the way the leather had tightened over the area.

“O-oi, don’t just stare--” he tried to protest but one sharp look from the exchange student and Mammon’s words fell slack on his jaw when the fingers on his chin travelled down to his throat and rested there. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving under her touch. She laughed.

“Hmm, and why not? I thought you going into your demon form was supposed to be a show, just for me, wasn’t it?” she drawled slowly, he fingers tracing the outline of his collar bone before it cut in between the valley of his pecs. She was barely doing anything and yet Mammon became flushed with fever and want, his chest rising and falling erratically when she gently thumbed over his nipple. “Exposing yourself like this for me, putting yourself on display as if you don’t know what it does to me. Perhaps I should outline it for you?” she said tauntingly, giving the nub a tighter squeeze which drew out a whimper from him as he writhed under her but he found himself unable to move with her trapping him flush against the door.

“Mammon, I won’t lie to you, these clothes, they make you look like a stripper.” She hummed appreciatively and although he attempted to squawk, she firmly grabbed one of the straps strewn across his bare chest, yanking it towards her which in turn, forced his growing erection to rub against her torso, forcing him to straddle her thigh. Mammon groaned as he dug his nose into the nape of her shoulder. She leaned in close, her hot breath blowing into his ear that caused a shiver to course through his spine as she snickered. “I can’t quite tell if I want to shove money behind these straps or rip the goddamn buckle off with my teeth.”

Mammon bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he let out exasperated breaths but before he could say her name, she had grabbed him by his horns, jerking his head back and before he could stop it, the sensation wrenched out a guttural moan, she let it echo in the room. Her brow twitched in curiosity and Mammon wanted to cry as the heat in abdomen became unbearably hot, his thighs trembling as he tried to hold himself up.

“Mammon, I want to kiss all your markings. But more than that.” She leered over his neck with a sneer. _“I want to give you some new ones too.”_ Mammon clenched his eyes and his jaw to feel her lips attach itself to the base of neck. He threw his head in the other direction and he could feel himself beginning to sweat as her hot mouth sucked harshly on the spot, Mammon felt himself flush more at the idea of her leaving it in such an obvious place. Yet, it was something that excited him. To have someone want him so ravenously that they wanted to show him off, proud to have him be theirs, it filled him with an inexplicable joy that couldn’t be described on his tongue alone.

“I want to mark you all over, so it doesn’t matter which angle they’re looking at you… _they’ll all know you’re mine_.”

Mammon gazed at her adoringly, through honeyed vision he whispered, “I’m yours, all yours, so please, please [Name], let me be there for you. _I need you._ ”

Her eyes softened again and Mammon could feel her channelling her love through the butterfly kisses that teased the flame in his stomach as her lips crawled up his jaw. In any other circumstance, Mammon might have been embarrassed but when he was alone with her, he never felt the need to be. He sighed contently before he gasps as he feels her left thumb tease his bottom lip. He furrows his brows, going a little cross eyed as she smiled into his ear.

“You will. You’ll let me play with you, tease you, and take all those cute little sounds you make when it’s just us two.”

Mammon’s breath stuttered, a multitude of expressions flashing across his face before he released a reedy whine. He really was too cute and easy to tease, his golden-sapphire eyes were begging her for more. So, she finally led him to her bed before promptly pushing him down to sit as she took her place on his lap, straddling his hips. His voice became high pitched when he felt her adjust herself on his thighs, increasing the friction between his erection and pants, his mouth opening wide where she finally dove in for the kill.

Mammon’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him with the intent of shaking his universe until every facet of his being revolved around her like planets would with the sun. She relishes in the little sigh Mammon makes into her mouth as her fingers dance in between his blades, rubbing the spot in between his wings while the other pulled at his hair. He groaned, his mouth opening wider as he panted, his wings fluttering and convulsing, he could feel her smirk against his lips as he pliantly let her tongue in, moaning in the process. Mammon tugged at her hips, his hands running up her thighs, one tenderly massaging the flesh while the other pulled her closer, desperately trying to bring her attention to his erect member, still caged by his pants.

She pulled away, looking down at his flushing face as he gazed up at her desperately. His cheeks were coloured like ripe apples ducked under the snow of his hair. He truly was pretty thing. Those very apples matched the swollen state of his lips, as he panted for her attention.

“How greedy. Kissing’s not enough for you, is it?” she scolded him playfully, taking delight in his little whines when she rubbed the bulge of his pants before whispering, “Well, you’ve been a good boy so I guess I can start spoiling you properly, hmm?”

Mammon made an enthusiastic sound at the praise, making her laugh in the process as his hands ravenously reached for her button up shirt, seeing as she never changed out of the school uniform after classes today. She swiftly grabbed his wrist. He looked up, his lips parted as his shoulders bunched up, looking like a guilty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She smiled, tenderly pushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Mammon blushed, abashed by the intimacy.

“Lie on your back for me my love.”

Mammon nodded eagerly, _preening_ at the name as she stood on her knees, letting him crawl out from under her, kicking his shoes off in the process as he laid himself out on his back. Mammon looked up at her, his chin touching his chest as she sat herself over his thighs, still refusing to pay any heed to his throbbing dick, still trapped under the unforgiving leather. She hovered at him, thumbing over his nipple again, watching the way his hips bucked upwards, noting it for later as she massaged his breast.

“Alright, I’m going to pamper you until every part of your body remembers the taste of my love.” Mammon’s jaw goes slack, releasing another high pitched cry as his blush spread from his cheeks to a sea across his chest. He bashfully looked up and squeaked at the way she leered down at him, totally enraptured before carnally kissing his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as she reached his pecs. Mammon pants beneath her, his blush in full force as he tries to look away but kept squirming and wriggling.

She eyed the straps strewn across his chest before smirking. Quickly examining the work of the belts, she teethed at the buckle and Mammon could only watch in awe because with the combination of her tongue and teeth, she fulfilled her promise in full, ripping the buckle off before licking her lips hungrily. Mammon could feel his erection grow in size as he threw his head back as she made quick work to the other side. The two straps that had been attached to his pants were now open and sprawled across the bed.

“How the hell didja manage that?” he slurs, barely keeping his eyes open. She stilled.

“Uh, practice.”

Mammon snapped his head up. “Hah!? What the hell sorta practice are ya doin’?!”

She looked away. “Uhh…”

Mammon’s eyes widened in realisation before the smuggest smile came to his face as he barked out a laugh. “Wait, wait, wait, ya mean ta tell me you’ve been planning this--”

She watched with displeasure as Mammon proceeded to ruin the sexy mood with his guffaws. She huffed, feeling her cheeks burn, glancing at the straps that kept jangling as Mammon shook from his giggles. After staring at them for a moment, a wicked grin appeared, promptly interrupting Mammon’s laughs.

“Mammon, are you okay with me binding your wrists?”

Mammon choked on his breath at the question, immediately spluttering, “H-hah!? How are ya gonna--” Mammon’s voice died in his throat as she idly lifted one of the belts and let it sway in front of him. He gulped, the thick black leather made his face turn hotter, as well as the heat down by his crotch. Mammon adamantly averted his eyes as he presented his wrists to her, refusing to make eye contact. How cute. “W-well?! Make it quick, a’right? I’m going limp here!”

That was a lie. If anything he looked painfully hard now from the size of the tent in his pants but she decided that for letting her bind his wrists, she wouldn’t tease him for it. Maybe another time. She swiftly wrapped the strap around his wrists like a belt. She made sure to leave enough space for wiggle room, but not enough for him to get out of it. She gently took his hands which he had clenched into fists, and with him still refusing to look at her, she began kissing the dips between the valleys of his knuckles. Mammon swore under his breath, helplessly glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she pressed open mouthed kisses into the back of his hands, teething his fingers and occasionally giving them a lick.

“[N-Name]…. C-c’mon,” he stammered out and she nuzzled into his hands, her eyes creasing playfully, following a kittenish smile.

“Didn’t I tell you? _Every_ part of your body will get a share of my love.”

Mammon’s panting started getting louder as she gently placed his bound hands above his head before giving her full attention to his chest and abdomen, kissing and licking where she could. She thoroughly abused his left nipple with her tongue, teething it until it was sore and puffy, Mammon wouldn’t stop bucking his hips and keening as he felt a bit of drool starting to leak out. It gave him a chance to test the new restraints, he found himself getting even more turned on finding that he couldn’t move, and all he could do was take it as she ravaged his right breast the same way, earning more groans. She decided to alleviate the burden he had been bearing, making swift work of removing his belt, opening the zipper, only to see a rather large wet spot from where he was leaking precum.

She gave the top of the tent a quick kiss, smiling at another curse littered in the air as she patted his hip. He raised it so she could pull both his boxers and pants off as he desperately tried to help, although it only made him look more helpless than before, rousing the hunger inside of her. She hummed appreciatively at the sight.

“Pretty.”

Mammon choked, his blush deepening as she started biting and kissing his inner thighs. The moans were really getting her going though, she noted her tongue was particularly being active. Still, she supposed she had teased him enough as she finally drew attention to the very erect member.

“[N-Name], y-you…”

She looked up, seeing Mammon’s eyes glazed over with tears. He really was a sinful sight, he was flushed a deep red, from his hairline down to his chest, riddled with sweat that made him glisten like a diamond under the dim lights. His lips were swollen and parted open, a constant stream of pants leaving as his eyes were half lidded, intoxicated from the pleasure. She swallowed harshly and clenched her jaw, feeling her stomach churning with heat, no doubt spoiling her underwear.

“Y-you’re still, y-your clothes…” he stuttered and she offered a sheepish smile.

She rested her cheek on his knee which he had pulled up while she had been making a mess of his thighs as she sighed softly. “I know, I just need…” she trailed off quietly but Mammon had already understood.

_Just for a little longer, I need full control._

“Alright, but I want more, you’re killing me here! No more teasing!” he attempted to admonish her although she hid a smile from him seeing that the threat was greatly reduced by the fact that his entire face was flushed scarlet, as well as his leaking dick that kept twitching under her gaze. Still, she tenderly placed a kiss to his knee.

“Thank you Mammon, for being the most understanding, beautiful and thoughtful person I could have ever fallen in love with. I love you Mammon. So much more than I can say.”

Mammon blinked. Then his face was set aflame as he started violently sputtering on the spot, his eyes pinpricked with tears, unable to conjure a single coherent sentence. Although he didn’t have to, she already knew everything she needed to after all. From every little thing he’s ever done for her, even when he denied his intentions, she always saw through him. She never asked for more, but just this once, Mammon _wanted_ to give more.

“I-I love ya too [Name],” he managed out bashfully, hiding his face into his arm, “for being the only one to care about a scum like me, I really love ya, fuck, I love ya so much,” he started to ramble, screwing his eyes shut as his voice cracked.

She soothingly rubbed his leg, gently coaxing him to open his eyes so he could see her beaming a thousand suns onto him. She smiled secretively as she lowered herself in between his legs.

“Oh Mammon, **I don’t suck dick for scum**.”

That was Mammon’s last warning until he near screamed when she swallowed him whole.

“ _Nggh, fuck, [Name]!”_

Leave it to his human to simultaneously affirm positive validation while being so crudely sexy. She hummed, pleased with his reaction, the vibrations sent trills running wild in his breathy moans, he pulled at his wrists but they were tightly bound, he swore again when he felt her tongue working its way along the underside of his dick. She bobbed up and down, making sure to swirl her tongue around him, using her free hand to grip his base while the other had his balls in their clasp, playing with them as he moaned from delirium. Mammon spasms violently, completely forgetting to control his own demon strength as he bucked his hips upwards, shoving his length deeper down her throat and making her gag. Her eye water as she roughly dug her nails into his hips and forcefully held him down. He mewled, apparently liking the action a bit too much as he became undone.

“ _Ahh, ah,_ [Name], I’m—AH! I’m gunna--”

She immediately pulled away and Mammon whimpered helplessly, tears streaming down his face as he chased after the disappearing high. Before he could complain, he found his mouth being pried open as her two fingers dove in, sandwiching his tongue without warning. Feeling himself burn with shame yet desire, he eagerly lapped at the fingers, saliva beginning to leak from his mouth as he stared up at [Name], hiccupping as his dick ached for release. Still, he pliantly coated the two digits in his mouth, closing his lips and sucking on them.

“That’s it Mammon, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

She smirked down at him, strangely enough it was making his dick twitch again as he felt a feverish fire light his insides. “M’ your good boy,” he slurred, drunk off the pleasure as he was back to writhing, feeling those fingers playing with his length before they started to pump him. Mammon let his head loll back into the pillows, his entire body feeling like furnace, his wings were twitching violently, beginning to flap faster as she picked up speed.

_“[N-Name], I’m getting cloooose--!”_ he whined with need, bucking his hips into her fist. She clicked her tongue but started working him even faster, still rubbing his balls at the same time as Mammon moaned louder than before.

He had always been in the more dominant position, but spread out for his human, _his,_ human, just like this, it was overwhelmingly intimate. He knew he was at his most vulnerable, and yet the way she cradled him, Mammon was willing to worship her for an eternity. Even if he knew that no such thing exists for the small lifetimes of humans, he would make every single second worth it. Even if his throat was drying up from how vocal he’s been, he arches back, toes curling, letting out another cry, knowing he won’t last.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m—I’m _gonna_ \--”

In the sweetest voice, which, for a moment, made Mammon think he was hearing the angels sing back from the Celestial Realm, she said:

“Come, Mammon, you’ve been so good to me my love, I’ll take care of you.”

Mammon comes so hard that his vision was painted by the Milky Way… or maybe that was his cum which was now dribbling from his chin after completely splattering over his chest. She works him until there’s nothing left before he’s rendered completely limp after his orgasm, his eyes half lidded and glazed over, still panting after the high begins to fade, the heat slowly starting to die down as sweat falls from his brows. His face feels sore and sticky from the tears. He looked up to see that he had been pulling at the restraints quite a bit, and when she goes to undo them, he sees the raging red marks.

She whimpers apologetically, kissing his wrists with feather light lips but he doesn’t even register the pain. He feels himself twitch, trying to catch his breath before he sits up, still in his jacket as his wings settle down.

He let a mere human conquer him in his demon form.

He glanced at his hips to see the markings of her nails digging into them to keep him from thrusting upwards. His human must have been surprisingly strong to manage that, huh? A goofy delirious smile crawled to his lips and he eagerly hugs his human close. She makes a surprised noise before she slowly returns his embrace in full (even though she’s sourly aware she probably just got his cum on her uniform, not sure how she’s going to explain that one to Lucifer). Mammon sighed contently, before murmuring softly into her ear:

“Congrats, you’ve defeated the Great Mammon. You’re more powerful than the Avatar of Greed, the second strongest demon in Devildom human. Hehe, don’tcha ever forget that.”

She stilled, completely taken aback by Mammon’s intentions for the scene. Her clutch on his waist tightened as she pursed her lips. Mammon was about to pull away but her grip wouldn’t budge as she buried face into his shoulder, even if his damn jacket had all those tiny little spikes, she refused to let go. Mammon, surprisingly in his lethargic and thoroughly fucked out state, noticed her trembling. He smiled softly and gently rubbed circles into her back, letting her cry into him, clinging onto him like a lifeline.

“I-I’ll let you take care of me next,” she murmured timidly, feeling herself go red but Mammon was too busy on cloud nine to notice.

He felt his own eyes start tearing up again as he hugged her tighter. Maybe in the morning, they’ll get scolded by his brothers for being so loud. He’ll probably melt into the floor from embarrassment and die a thousand times over. Knowing her, she’d probably just disassociate from existence altogether. Lucifer will kill them both, no doubt about that. But no matter what, they’ll always be able to pick each other up again, because for the first time in Mammon’s life, someone is wholeheartedly trusting him to take care of them. He plans to show his human all the love and care that she had shown him.

“Don’t you worry [Name], I promise, I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll want to stay in the stars forever.”

He was the Avatar of Greed and she was his human, but for this small human, Mammon would make the entire universe hers if it meant he could see her smile one more time.

(and one more time after that, he _is_ the embodiment of Greed after all)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Mammon fucking eats your fucking pussy out. Use your damn imagination, cause I had to use mine for this entire fucking thing without having ever experienced it so now I'm emotionally and sexually exhausted.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
